1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vibration-damping reinforcement device for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a reinforcement device that comprises a damping cylinder assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
An aftermarket reinforcement member such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,311 is used to stiffen vehicle frames. These components commonly are called strut tower bars. The strut tower bar is designed to be mounted between upper portions of a body frame of the vehicle. In particular, the strut tower bar extends between the strut towers, which are positioned in the engine compartment. By joining the strut towers, the strut tower bar reinforces the body against lateral forces applied to the body from the upper ends of a front wheel suspension device.
Strut tower bars typically are coupled directly to the strut towers. Thus, any vibration originating in the strut towers is transferred directly to the chassis. For instance, when a load applied to the struts is immediately removed after the strut is compressed, a shock can be delivered to the chassis.
To reduce the degree to which such a vibration would be transmitted to the chassis, a hydraulic damper or a resilient component can be provided in the middle of the strut tower bar in the longitudinal direction, as shown in Japanese Application No. 2002-211437 or U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,533.